Confianza Ciega
by Luna de Acero
Summary: No todos podemos ser fuertes el 100% del tiempo, algunas veces necesitamos el apoyo de nuestros pares, la confianza puede volverse frágil en un dos por tres... Eren está confundido, stá asustado, está herido... y Levi lo sabe. Universo SNK/Cannon/Ereri/Riren/Sad feelings/One shot/Reflexiones - Alerta de Spoilers hasta el cap 89 del manga. PARA NANA RAL CON TODO MI CARIÑO


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Un one shot cannon, hace rato quería escribir algo así, y lo tenía a medias, hoy fue el día ideal para terminarlo. Esta es una visión de cómo creo yo que actuaría el Levi del manga y Eren un poquito OoC, pero en líneas generales intenté mantenerme fiel a sus personalidades, muchas reflexiones, quisiera saber que opinión les merece a ustedes, me lo comparten en un review? Gracias.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el contexto no me pertenecen, son de su creador Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** SPOLERS! MUCHOS SPOILERS DEL MANGA HASTA EL CAP 89. Es un poquito sad. Así que ya saben.

DEDICADO PARA _**NANA RAL**_...

.

.

 _ **"Un pájaro posado en un árbol,**_

 _ **no tiene miedo de que la rama se rompa,**_

 _ **porque su confianza no está en la rama,**_

 _ **está en sus propias alas..."**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

.

.

Estaba de pie frente a su escritorio. Otra vez, con cara seria, pero con ojos que parecían gritar que tenía cosas para decir. Detuvo sus actividades un momento y con su mirar tranquilo, como de persona aburrida lo observó algunos segundos.

-: ¿Qué sucede, Eren? - No le iba a decir "cadete" o "soldado", porque sería imponer distancia y parecía que el joven necesitaba desahogarse y decir algo.

-: Ca-capitán Levi – se mordió apenas el labio inferior. Levi era un hombre experimentado, pero más que nada observador. Sus años de interrogatorios, investigación y reclutamiento le habían facilitado el conocimiento suficiente para "leer" a través de las personas. Lo miró con tranquilidad, más cansado que otra cosa. El joven bajó la mirada y finalmente habló –. La líder de escuadrón Hanji me ha enviado con estos papeles para usted… -. Los ojos del chico reflejaban frustración, y evidentemente algo que no se animaba a compartir.

Levi suspiró algo molesto, si en algo se basaba el escuadrón era en tener confianza unos en otros, y por algún motivo siempre sentía que no podía completar el círculo con el chico titán. Sus enormes ojos de lechuza siempre estaban llenos de dudas, siempre llenos de inseguridad, excepto cuando se trataba de exterminar a otros titanes, esos eran los únicos momentos en que la determinación volvía a ellos.

-: Permiso me retiro – fue todo lo que agregó antes de perderse por la puerta.

Levi observó los documentos, más que nada eran los últimos reportes de los recientes experimentos del cadete Jeager. En algunos había respuestas sobresalientes, en otras simplemente resultados que no se podían catalogar, y aún faltaban infinidad de pruebas más.

Toda esa documentación debía ser enviada a Trost, pero siempre todos los reportes debían pasar primero por sus manos, ya que él era el guardián del muchacho.

Más tarde Pixis lo mandó a llamar para una reunión con Hanji.

-: Bien, los convoqué para informarles que iremos hasta el límite de las murallas con Rose, la policía militar necesita reunirse de manera urgentemente con nosotros. Los reclutas tendrán los próximos dos días libres, para ir a visitar sus familias o simplemente visitar el poblado. Excepto Eren, ya saben que no podemos dejarlo salir… Con respecto a Armin, bueno, preferimos que vaya con nosotros, Hanji estará a su cuidado. Es necesario presentarlo a las autoridades y mostrar que puede ser controlado por nosotros.

-: Lo que quiere decir que deberé quedarme estancado aquí también – acotó Levi, pero no fue un reclamo, más bien fue una afirmación.

-: Te traeremos té negro – le dijo Pixis como si con eso justificara el dejarlos varados en ese viejo castillo. Levi bufó por toda respuesta, y luego se pusieron a examinar el resto de los documentos y evaluaciones.

-: Cuando vuelva quiero una semana con Eren – habló Hanji muy seria, después de las últimas batallas su semblante era taciturno, y su alegría habitual se había apagado casi por completo – A la luz de las novedades, es preciso hacer muchas pruebas-

-: ¿Puedes parar un poco, Han? – Le habló Levi con un poco de reproche -, no liberes tus frustraciones con el pobre muchacho. ¿Alguien se puso a pensar que sólo es un crío de quince? Que aún no puede lidiar con semejante responsabilidad. Dale un respiro. Todos necesitamos detenernos un poco y tranquilizarnos. Sobre exigirlo no nos llevará a nada más que a agotarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si muere? Démosle un tiempo para asimilar todo.

-: Encuentro mucha razón en las palabras del capitán – Apoyó Pixis -, luego veremos cómo vamos a continuar con respecto a su situación. Por el momento que descanse.

-: Es un titán, Levi… - dijo la líder de escuadrón con molestia.

-: Y uno que nos ha ayudado bastante según recuerdo. No lo pongas al mismo nivel de los otros.

-: Pues no lo sé, Levi, tú solías odiarlos a todos, ¿acaso el tiempo te está ablandando?

-: Tanto como te está endureciendo a ti.

-: Esperaré afuera – dijo Pixis yéndose del lugar, de paso iba a tomar unos tragos de la petaca que siempre llevaba consigo, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

-: Me sorprende que lo defiendas, Levi – continuó la castaña mientras terminaba de juntar los documentos que le faltaban para partir.

-: Y a mí me sorprende lo molesta que estás con él, como si fuera su culpa.

-: En primer lugar fue Eren quien no quería que Erwin se salvara – dijo ya sin contenerse.

-: No fue su decisión y lo sabes. No podíamos salvar a ambos, sólo hice lo que creí que Erwin hubiera preferido. Además necesitamos de su colaboración, perder a uno de sus mejores amigos lo hubiera deprimido aún más.

-: Vaya, de pronto como que te has puesto de su lado.

-: Escúchame, cuatro ojos – dijo ya un poco molesto el capitán – Aquí no existen "lados", todos estamos en la misma vereda, todos luchamos por lo mismo. Si él hubiera querido se hubiera ido cuando Berthold intentó raptarlo, pero no lo hizo. Ya deja de juzgarlo tan duramente, somos demasiados pocos como para estar haciéndonos esto. A ver si el viaje te sirve para reflexionar, me retiro.

Levi caminó por uno de los solitarios pasillos del castillo, el sol se estaba poniendo, escuchó a los pocos cadetes que quedaban armando sus bolsos para ir al pueblo.

-: Compraremos dulces y provisiones, ¿quieres que te traigamos algo, Eren?

-: No, gracias.

-: Sabes, podemos quedarnos si quieres – sugirió Mikasa mirándolo con tristeza.

-: No, en verdad, creo que tengo mucho que pensar, prefiero que vayan y se despejen. Armin, buena suerte con las autoridades.

-: Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

Se terminaron de saludar y partieron. Por la noche el capitán y el recluta se encontraron en la cocina. Levi estaba pelando papas, no era su especialidad hacer platillos pero siendo los únicos en ese enorme lugar, no había otras opciones.

-: Ca-capitán… si quiere yo puedo encargarme de estos quehaceres, no le diré que soy muy bueno cocinando, pero sé las cosas básicas… es decir, no me parece adecuado que usted…

-: Ya, Eren, estamos solos, sólo llámame por mi nombre. Aquí te dejo éstas peladas, creo que son suficientes, me encargaré del salón.

Cuando Eren sirvió los platos humeantes y se sentaron, se sintió igual a cuando el titán hembra los había atacado. Cuando Petra, Oluo y tantos habían perdido sus vidas. La mesa era cada vez más grande y menos los comensales. No tenía hambre, de verdad que no lo sentía.

-: Vamos, debes comer – instó Levi.

-: ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hace para…? – la cuchara le tembló en las manos, mientras bajaba la vista.

-: Debemos seguir por la memoria de ellos… eso es todo. No te lo cuestiones tanto.

-: En verdad lo admiro… yo… soy demasiado débil aún…

Levi suspiró y al fin levantó la vista.

-: Mira, Eren, creo que tienes una carga demasiado grande, y hasta ahora has hecho todo lo que has podido. Para ser honesto, yo también te admiro – el joven lo miró con los ojos algo húmedos – No sé si yo a mis quince hubiera soportado tanto. Ya te lo dije antes, no lamentes tus decisiones, lo que está pasando no es tu culpa, y si no fuera por tu ayuda probablemente no quedaríamos ni siquiera los que estamos ahora. Así fuera una sola vida salvada, todo es valioso, no menosprecies tu esfuerzo.

-: Usted sí que… sí que se lució, ¿verdad? – Dijo con una trágica sonrisa y Levi solo bufó – Fueron más de veinte…

-: Pero no pude con el más importante…

-: Realmente es el más fuerte… - continuó Eren como si no hubiera escuchado lo último.

A Levi siempre le habían incomodado los halagos, mucho más que las críticas. Por lo que solo bufó, otra vez.

-0-

Comenzó a llover copiosamente, en el frío sótano el agua se filtraba por todas partes. Eren se acercó a su cama para ponerse los grilletes.

-: Espera, ven conmigo, al fin y al cabo no hay nadie en el castillo, solo por estas noches dormirás en las habitaciones, vamos.

Eren no lo contradijo, en verdad tampoco tenía muchas ganas de quedarse en ese lugar obscuro y helado. Caminaron hasta la habitación de Levi. El capitán le abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya.

-: Puedes usar esta – le dijo -. Ha estado desocupada un tiempo, de manera que ahora deberás conformarte, pero mañana la limpiaremos adecuadamente. En el ropero hay frazadas. Buenas noches.

-: Capitán… eeeh, quiero decir, Le-Levi… - al joven se le colorearon un poco los pómulos al dirigirse a su superior de esa manera – Gracias… en verdad, muchas gracias.

-: Bien, buenas noches, Eren, trata de no convertirte en titán y destrozar todo, ¿quieres? Sería de mucha ayuda.

Eren sonríe apenas, una mueca que denota más alivio que humor. A pesar de que más de una vez tuvo que aguantar los golpes del capitán, sabe que puede confiar en él, que lo que se hizo fue por su bien y no lo cuestiona, ni lo juzga, simplemente lo acepta. Porque Levi lo hace sentir más… humano… Muchas veces se lo ha planteado en la obscuridad de esa mazmorra, si en verdad era un monstruo completamente, en el porqué de su destino y a pesar de los recuerdos sigue estando del lado de la humanidad… o lo poco que queda de ella… afuera no hay esperanzas, adentro… muy pocas… Quisiera que Levi le compartiera un poco de su entereza emocional, porque se da cuenta que le que falta mucho camino, aunque también entiende que ha vivido demasiado poco para haber madurado esa faceta suya… y a la vez ha vivido demasiado…

Se lava los dientes y se mira en el espejo con manchas de ese diminuto baño, no se reconoce, o al menos no ese rostro juvenil, siente que tiene miles de llagas, miles de arrugas, miles de años encima que le pesan toneladas, miles de recuerdos que no le pertenecen y que a la vez forman parte de su existencia… Se acuesta, cansado, pero sin ganas de dormir, se pregunta si su cuerpo puede aguantar todos esos maltratos porque es un titán… los titanes no duermen… ¿los titanes sienten? Porque él si, y demasiado… Quisiera detener todos sus sentimientos, y a la vez no, porque es lo único que le recuerda constantemente su humanidad.

Se gira, siente que se le humedecen los verdes ojos… No sabe si está triste, o si simplemente ya no puede contener más dolor… Se pregunta si el capitán llorará cuando está solo… le gustaría que así fuera, sino ¿de qué otra manera podría liberar su tristeza? ¿O acaso está tan acostumbrado que ya no la siente?

"Levi sólo tiene a Hanji… como persona más cercana… todos se han ido yendo, como gotas perdidas de lluvia que se escurren en el suelo… al menos tengo a Mikasa, a Armin, a los chicos… Él sólo tiene a la líder Hanji… ¿cómo puede vivir de esa manera?... Ocho años…", levanta su mano en la obscuridad, el tenue resplandor de la pálida luna resbala por el contorno de sus dedos… "En ocho años dejaré de existir… de llorar… de sufrir…", extrañamente ese pensamiento no lo deprime, tal vez incluso le genera un poco de tranquilidad. La paz de la muerte… no es como si la deseara, no cuando aún queda tanto por descifrar y por hacer, pero eventualmente… "Nunca tendré una familia… no me casaré… no conoceré la tranquilidad de llegar a un hogar y sonreír feliz de nuevo… ese… es mi destino…"

Apenas se da cuenta que tiene la cara cubierta de llanto silencioso, tantas dudas, tantas incógnitas que se le agolpan en el pecho y le oprimen con angustia. Desea que todos fueran felices, auténticamente felices alguna vez, aunque sabe que eso jamás sucederá. Cierra los ojos, debe forzarse a dormir, no quiere darle más problemas al capitán. Mientras sus párpados están fruncidos, su mente se llena de luz, de hierba verde, amable, de olores dulces, imagina ese prado ilimitado, sin murallas, sin límites que los bloqueen… Imagina que existe una libertad auténtica, verdadera, aunque sólo esté dentro de su cabeza… Y camina descalzo, tranquilo, sin miedo a ver titanes o convertirse en uno, un ser humano normal, libre de amenazas, libre de responsabilidades… y arriba de una colina está él, siempre arriba… siempre brillando, pero esta vez con una serena sonrisa, como aquella que tanto les había sorprendido a todos… Una sonrisa para él… Sacude la cabeza y se hace un ovillo… ya basta, los sueños no deberían ser tan bonitos… porque a veces esa belleza se vuelve aterradora… y dolorosa…

-0-

Está terminando su taza de té, los papeles ya terminados sobre su escritorio reposan silenciosos. Un montón de patrañas, un montón de mierda que no sirve para nada, un montón de basura que tarde o temprano va a terminar en el incinerador. Al final todo es mierda.

El velo se ha rasgado, o al menos parcialmente, porque la verdad parece no terminarse nunca, es una montaña que jamás se termina de explorar. Siempre aparece algún recoveco nuevo, alguna arista inexplorada que cambia radicalmente todo su significado.

Es un asesino, ahora, como lo fue antes, allá abajo en la obscuridad, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Sus queridos Farlan e Isabel estarían decepcionados de saber que el mundo de arriba era tan mierda como el de abajo. Al final todo es mierda.

No se siente arrepentido, hace mucho dejó los remordimientos atrás, porque sentir culpa no tiene sentido, no sirve de nada. Porque igual debe calzarse el uniforme y seguir luchando contra lo que venga. Aunque ahora ya no esté seguro de si está haciendo lo correcto… aunque nunca se haya tratado de hacerlo, porque a veces tuvo que hacer lo incorrecto para lograr buenos resultados.

Matar o morir, tan sencillo como eso. Ahora solo queda la angustiosa necesidad de cobrar venganza, por lo sueños rotos, por las juventudes arrebatadas, por el dolor que nunca se irá. Ni con treinta, ni con cien años, cada puto día al levantarse se sentirá igual… vacío. Suspira apenas.

Ya no sabe qué se siente llorar, desde que tiene memoria aprendió que las lágrimas no tienen valor alguno, que son completamente inútiles, de manera que las apartó de su vida, ni siquiera sirven para lidiar con las emociones. Algunas sensaciones le llegan vagamente, como la lluvia fresca, como la sangre caliente de los titanes, como el viento cálido, inevitables, no las cuestiona demasiado. No suele estancarse o deprimirse, porque no tiene sentido. Solo avanza… ¿avanza? Ya no lo sabe, si todo fue en vano no quiere pensarlo, es algo con lo que no podría lidiar. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, no podía ser de otra manera y ya.

Sin embargo nota que todo ha cambiado, la alegría de Hanji, la vibrante emoción en los ojos del mocoso, la sensación picosa en las manos que lo llevaban a exterminar lo que se le pusiera al frente, es como si todo se hubiera quedado en silencio, al acecho, esperando el próximo golpe… Y eso… eso duele un poco… perder la motivación… o tal vez fingir que sigue ahí…

Ningún mocoso debería vivir lo que ellos, ningún joven debería perder la sonrisa, o estar viendo cómo se consumen los cuerpos de sus amigos por el fuego, ninguna padre debería estar yendo a su casa con las manos vacías… eso no es justo… y no es justo acostumbrarse a ello…

-0-

Levi se saca el pañuelo de la cabeza, la frente transpirada, mira al mocoso que no está en mejores condiciones.

-: Joder, calor de mierda – se queja. No corre una puta brizna de aire y ya llevan más de tres horas limpiando adentro. Estando solos no queda mucho más que entrenar y limpiar -. Vamos, limpiaremos afuera, las ventanas son una mugre – ordena.

Pronto sacan los baldes, el jabón y las mopas. Eren odia limpiar las ventanas, pero ya va siendo hora, y además salir del castillo lo anima un poco, aunque el sol les parta la crisma.

Levi se ajusta el equipo 3D, pero sin las cuchillas.

-: ¿Capitán?

-: Me encargaré de las de arriba – le dice sin mayores explicaciones -. Encárgate de esas y de esas – le señala al joven que asiente.

Eren se queda mirando como Levi con toda su maestría trepa por los rocosos muros para llegar a su objetivo. Es tan hábil, tiene una destreza innata, aunque él entrenara años jamás llegaría a tener esa capacidad, no por nada es el más fuerte, es un hombre fuera de lo común.

Levi limpia cinco de las siete ventanas. Lo hace con precisión milimétrica, el sol le arde, a pesar de que está completamente cubierto de ropa y pañuelos en el rostro, porque odia broncearse y lo evita siempre, pero su manía por tener todo limpio es más fuerte que los molestos rayos. Porque hoy necesita limpiar más que nunca, porque hoy no soporta ni la mota más ínfima de polvo. Tan concentrado está que no escucha el crujido, más bien leve, de la roca en la torre unos metros más arriba de su cabeza, allí donde el equipo tiene anclada una de sus puntas.

Eren termina, se seca el sudor con el pañuelo de su cabeza y se acerca a la figura del capitán para preguntarle si hace algo más o ya empieza con los preparativos del almuerzo. El reflejo de la resolana hace que frunza un poco lo ojos, y cuando se percata es algo tarde, un bloque se ha desprendido.

-: ¡CAPITÁNNN!

La cuerda cede y gracias a eso el cuerpo se gira por lo que no recibe el impacto de lleno, pero si lo suficiente para lastimar su hombro y hacer que se deslice por la pared a gran velocidad. Levi sólo atina a agarrarse de la otra cuerda y queda colgando. Aunque a veces la mala suerte viene en toneladas, porque pronto el otro anclaje cede. Doce metros lo separan del piso, con suerte, sino se muere, se va a romper un par de huesos. Hace lo único que puede para evitar que el golpe sea mayor, se encoge e intenta rodar con su cuerpo, pero una caída libre a esa distancia sólo augura un terrible desenlace.

Su cuerpo rebota apenas en la mullida superficie, caliente… más caliente que los rayos del sol. Su corazón late a mil revoluciones, su respiración es agitada, abre sus ojos y queda en shock. No está sobre el duro suelo, sino en la gigante mano de un titán. No tiene las cuchillas, es lo primero que piensa su cabeza, aunque no las necesita… ¿no las necesita? El rostro del titán se acerca a gran velocidad, o tal vez es su mano que se ha acercado al gigante rostro, no lo sabe, solo atina a aplastarse contra esos dedos enormes, su naturaleza le hace temer, aunque su mente esté fría, mira hacia abajo, está imposiblemente alto, y no sabe si el equipo funciona o donde están las cuerdas, todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Siente el poderoso calor del aliento del titán de Eren sobre su cuerpo, sus fauces de enormes dientes están algo abiertas, ¿esas cosas respiran? Se queda quieto, no tiene fuerza en la garganta para decir nada, nunca se ha sentido tan expuesto. Pero Eren puede controlarse, ¿verdad? Se ha transformado para salvarlo, ¿cierto? Esos ojos gigantes, verdes y negros están fijos en él, Levi siente miedo, siempre lo siente, pero ahora es diferente porque no puede escapar. Y esos ojos le perforan hasta el alma, escucha un gruñido nacer de la garganta del monstruo y lo acerca aún más a su cara, levanta una pierna y la presiona contra el mentón para detenerlo, ¿qué pretende? ¿Por qué no lo baja de una vez? ¿Por qué lo mira de esa manera animal?

-: E-Eren… - al principio no encuentra su voz, pero finalmente se sobrepone -. ¡Eren! - ¿esa cosa podrá entenderlo? -, ¡bájame de una jodida vez! -. Ahora si suena como el capitán que es.

Pero nada cambia, el titán sigue sin moverse, y no quiere ceder al pánico, se jodió veinte mierdosos gigantes, mucho más grandes que ese, no va a morir ahí, no sin luchar, no sin oponer resistencia. Pero empieza a calmarse un poco cuando racionaliza las cosas, la mirada de esa bestia no es mala, es casi como curiosa, su actitud no es amenazante, si hubiera querido ya se lo hubiera tragado. Decide hacerse entender de nuevo, se endereza un poco, sentándose como puede.

-: ¡Bájame, ahora, jodido mocoso! – le dice con voz potente y su mirada de demonio. El titán resopla, le mueve los cabellos con su aliento. Pero luego de unos segundos lo baja hasta el suelo con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo.

Una vez en tierra firme, Levi respira más tranquilo. Se quita el equipo inservible ya, y se gira. ¿Ahora que va a hacer con ese titán? ¿Debería ir a buscar las cuchillas para sacarlo? Sin dudas va a tener que hacerlo, ¿o de qué otra manera va solucionar esto?

-: Espera aquí – le grita para girarse e ir a buscar otro equipo, pero el titán le sigue. No es nada lindo tener unos pies del tamaño de dos carretas caminando detrás de sus pasos. Como si no se sintiera lo suficientemente enano ya -. Joder.

Retoma el camino, hasta que siente que la enorme mano lo captura de una pierna y lo eleva por los aires, el movimiento es tan brusco que lo marea, está cabeza abajo y otra vez la enorme cara casi encima suyo.

-: ¡JODER, EREN, BÁJAME! – grita agitado, pero su pie se desliza de la bota, nuevamente es capturado por la otra mano que esta vez lo agarra con algo de fuerza como si fuera una marioneta -. ¡Ugh! – se queja porque siente que se le comprimen las costillas, evidentemente no mide demasiado su fuerza. Lo mira enojado ¿Acaso está jugando con él? Esa cosa lo está mirando de nuevo fijamente - ¡Eren, bájame ahora mismo o te volaré todos los dientes! ¡¿Me escuchas, mocoso mierdoso?! ¡BÁJAME!

El titán obedece de nuevo. Levi se siente intimidado, es obvio que no quiere hacerle daño, pero no le gusta estar entre esas horripilantes manos. Prácticamente corre hasta el salón de armas y busca un nuevo equipo, tiene un pie desnudo, pero es lo de menos. Ahora se va a encargar del asunto.

-0-

-: Mmm… - Eren siente el cuerpo afiebrado, como cada vez que retoma su conciencia después de una transformación, la piel le arde y se siente algo embotado. Se gira entre quejidos. El capitán está sentado en una silla a un costado de su cama, mirándolo serio.

-: ¿Ca-caporal?

-: ¿Ya volviste? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-: B-bien… - luego recuerda y abre sus ojos para sentarse de sopetón -. ¿Usted está bien? ¿Se ha lastimado?

-: Un poco el hombro, eso es todo. Bien, ahí te dejo una jarra con agua, si necesitas algo me llamas – dice poniéndose de pie, cuando llega a la puerta se gira apenas -. Gracias.

Es todo lo que habla antes de marcharse, Eren siente que le late fuerte el corazón ¿Salvó al capitán de la muerte? ¿Realmente lo hizo? En ese momento no estaba pensando muy bien, sólo actuó por instinto. Sólo quería salvarlo. De sólo imaginarse que Levi estuvo a punto de… no, sacude la cabeza, no, el caporal es fuerte, aún si no lo hubiera hecho a tiempo lo mismo lo hubiera salvado… No se hubiera perdonado si algo le hubiera pasado al capitán… No… no lo soportaría…

Se queda unos minutos con la cabeza en blanco. No es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes… siempre… su inspiración… desde pequeño sus ojos lo buscaban, en ese entonces no se daba cuenta de la sombra en sus ojos cada vez que volvían de las expediciones, él sólo quería… él sólo ansiaba… que el capitán se girara y lo mirara… que se fijara en él. Se frota los ojos con algo de bronca, no puede permitirse sentirse mal, no lo merece… ¿Las cosas son diferentes ahora? Porque cuando Mikasa… cuando Armin… cuando Jean… incluso Pixis o Hanji lo miran… cuando lo felicitaron al volver de la última misión… sí, se emocionó un poco con el saludo de la reina… pero él quería… Corta el rumbo de sus pensamientos… lo sabe, pero no quiere siquiera pensarlo… que cuando Levi lo mira no siente lo mismo que con los otros… Una mezcla de adrenalina, miedo… excitación… Suspira hondo, definitivamente se está volviendo loco…

-0-

Eren apenas prueba la cena, Levi lo mira con reproche.

-: Sé que cocino como la mierda, pero el puré está bien y la sopa es la de ayer. Hiciste un gran esfuerzo hoy, debes alimentarte apropiadamente, y nadie se levantará de esta mesa hasta que eso pase.

Eren se empuja la comida, no va a causar más problemas, está más silencioso que de costumbre, sus pensamientos lo consumen. Eventualmente termina.

-: Ve a lavar los trastos, luego te vas a la azotea, te espero allí – le dice el más bajo y se retira. Eren obedece, no tiene idea qué van a hacer en la azotea a esas horas.

Finalmente llega a paso cansado. Hace un poco de frío, las noches siempre son así, bastante heladas, aunque de día el sol pegue fuerte. El capitán está sentado sobre uno de los bordes, sus piernas colgando, Eren hace lo mismo. Se sorprende al ver que tiene una botella y dos vasos. Parece algo así como vino. Lo abre y sirve, le alcanza la bebida.

-: ¿Capitán?

-: Si no quieres no lo tomes, ya que más da… - dice el hombre y se empina un trago -. Arrgh, dulce como la jodida mierda, como sea.

Eren olfatea disimuladamente y bebe un poco, le quema la garganta, es fuerte y dulce, pero le agrada, es la primera vez que bebe alcohol en su vida. De cierta manera se siente un poco más adulto, aunque sabe que es una tontería pensar así.

-: Cap… Levi… eventualmente… si es que logramos salir victoriosos… deberé morir, ¿no?

-: Mira que te gusta ser dramático, mocoso. Eventualmente todos moriremos, Eren, mañana, pasado, en unos años, ¿por qué te torturas innecesariamente? La muerte es lo más certero que existe, a todos nos va a llegar algún día, ¿de qué te sirve consumir tiempo valioso pensando cómo será? Vivimos una jodida realidad, pero no te limites a focalizarte en lo negativo. Tuviste una infancia hermosa, salvando algunos detalles, tienes valiosos amigos que aún están a tu lado, tienes un poder que ha logrado que todos tengamos esperanzas aún… Al final del día, pase lo que pase, la única opinión que debe importarte es la tuya, nadie puede vivir tu vida, al diablo lo que los demás crean… no busques conformar a los otros… eso es imposible.

-: ¿Cómo hace usted? Envidio la fortaleza que tiene para seguir adelante sin mirar atrás…

-: Porque no hay otra opción. No pienses tanto, es contraproducente. Actúa, no solucionarás las cosas si sólo revuelves en los recuerdos de mierda, déjalos que se queden en un rincón sin hacer ruido. El ciclo natural de las heridas es que dejen cicatrices, no que sangren indefinidamente…

Eren escucha atentamente, esporádicamente bebe un poco más. Mira fijamente al capitán y este se gira y tropieza con su mirada. Es la misma… la misma que la del mediodía.

-: Si quieres decir algo, solo hazlo, deja de sobrecargarte y de agobiarte.

"Míreme, capitán", es lo que piensa el recluta… es lo que desea… aunque mucho no entienda sobre esas cosas. Pero aunque su boca se abre ligeramente termina sin decir nada.

-: Haremos una promesa – dice el hombre llenando su vaso de nuevo y el del joven -. Pase lo que pase, así quedes tú, así quede yo, seguiremos adelante, hasta el final… - levanta el vaso y el ojiverde choca el suyo con el de él.

-: Es una promesa… - agrega Eren con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, y piensa que ojalá sea él al que le toque primero, es un pensamiento fugaz pero revelador, ese día no ha parado de descubrir y confirmar cosas que antes estaban algo confusas.

-: Voy a cuidarte, Eren, hasta donde sea que llegue…

El joven no puede evitarlo, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, no quiere mostrarse tan patético, pero a la vez ya no lo soporta. Levi está siendo demasiado amable.

-: No lo… merezco… ugh…

La cachetada llega tan rápido y fuerte que se derrama un poco de vino encima.

-: ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! – Lo regaña el hombre molesto, la morena mejilla se enciende de inmediato – Te estoy diciendo que te cuidaré con mi vida y dices esa mierda… -. Levi está enojado – Haces que me de ganas de volarte los dientes de nuevo, tch. Así te quede un día de vida, vívelo a pleno, mocoso, deja de lamentarte por lo que nos vas a tener cuando tienes tanto en este momento… tal vez te pueda parecer poco, pero hay personas que no tienen ni la mitad. No vuelvas a decir que no lo mereces, ten un poco de confianza en ti mismo, porque yo confío en ti, ¿puedes entenderlo? Confío en ti, Eren… - le habla con firmeza en su afilada mirada.

-: Gr-gracias… - dice sorbiendo un poco por la nariz, las palabras de ese hombre son como una inyección de esperanzas para su devastada alma – Yo… confiaré en ti, Levi…

-: Eso es… toma – dice alcanzándole su blanco pañuelo -, límpiate esa mugrosa cara, estás todo embarrado – el joven acepta y obedece.

Miran a las estrellas, Eren nunca se sintió tan a gusto y tan cerca de su capitán, es una sensación reconfortante. Beben en silencio, no hace falta agregar más nada. Levi confía en él, tiene su mirada puesta en él… y eso es suficiente… al menos por ahora…

.

By Luna de Acero… haciendo el saludo de los reclutas…


End file.
